


Ladybug, je t'aime

by ObnoxiousBlue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObnoxiousBlue/pseuds/ObnoxiousBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir finally gets to say to Ladybug how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug, je t'aime

The weeks leading up to that day filled Adrien with nerves, not unlike last time, but this year was far worse. With one botched attempt already and the fear of rejection looming over his head, Valentine’s Day was sure to be either the best or the second worst day of his life. 

The night before Adrien spent many hours in front of the mirror as both himself and Chat Noir, practicing the simple sentence. The next morning he paced around, wasting time until it seemed an appropriate hour to message his lady: ‘meet for pawtrol this afternoon? :)’ 

He then paced some more until it was time for school. Ladybug still hadn’t messaged back and Adrien was freaking out. Oh god she obviously knows what it’s for and she’s letting me down easy why did I do this to myself His train of thought went off the rails and he was tempted to just jump out of the car and end it all now.

He arrived at school without incident though, and sat through two of his classes with his mind in a totally separate and chaotic place. He almost had heart attack when his phone went off halfway through the third one, right after Marinette had left to go to the bathroom. He waited until the end of class before he eagerly checked his phone and read the response: ‘Good thinking Chat. With such an emotional time of year, there’s a good chance of an Akuma attack. Meet at the usual place?’ 

Well, he hadn’t exactly been thinking about the wellbeing of Paris, but he supposed it was as good an excuse as any. ‘looking forward to it my lady ;)’ maybe he shouldn’t have put a winky face, but it was already done, and now he could finally concentrate on school. Or not. 

He spent the entirety of lunchtime freaking out, then kept it cool for afternoon classes, only barely remembering to text Natalie that he wouldn’t need a ride home. After school Adrien spent ten minutes in a closet arguing with Plagg about whether it would be better or not to just run under a bus or something.

Plagg was pretty much done with Adrien's fretting and, in the end, just rolled his eyes and told the boy that was up to him. Plagg could find another Chat Noir anyway.

Eventually Adrien took a deep breath and transformed. Being late probably wouldn’t make a good impression, but since they didn’t exactly specify a time, he figured he could allow the time for his freak-out. 

He had expected the school to be empty, but Alya and Marinette were having an argument in the main courtyard, so he decided to make his way out through a window rather than sneak past them.

He arrived at their favourite rooftop overlooking the Seine River. With Ladybug nowhere in sight, he sat down the edge and watched the people on the boats below proposing and gifting flowers and chocolates to their loved ones. 

His heels tapped a steady rhythm against the side of the building in time with his heartbeat. Both stalling when he heard the telltale sound of his favourite yoyo. His heart kickstarted again when she landed behind him and he got to his feet to face her. Ladybug looked radiant as ever, but there seemed to be a slight frown at the corners of her mouth.

“Is everything alright, My Lady?” He asked before she could say anything. She seemed surprised.

“Oh. Yeah, it’s just, I got into an argument with my friend about some things that I don’t think are important but she wants to make a big deal out of…” She stopped and took a deep breath. “But that’s not important right now. We need to focus making sure no-one gets in danger. Have you seen anything yet?”

“No, but…” Was now the right time to do this? Now was probably not the right time to do this, but he had already committed. “I have something to tell you, Ladybug.” He took her hand and looked into her eyes. She was surprised and confused but focused on him intently anyway. 

“Last year was kind of botched, and Christmas was spent with our families,” (at least he assumed hers was) “and I don’t know when your birthday is, but I wanted this to be special. Because,” his grip tightened on her hand, ”I wanted to find a way to tell you… Ladybug, I love you.” 

There were several beats of silence, then;

“I’m not in the mood for your games, Chat Noir.” She pulled away but he quickly reclaimed her hand and took the other one, compelling her to look at his face again, wishing for her to see the sincerity.

“No jokes, My Lady. I mean it, I lov-” He was broken off by the small sound she made. He looked at her, but she had fallen silent.

“My Lady?” He drew her hands to his chest. She flicked her eyes away.

“I- Chat Noir- I’m sorry, but I have feelings for someone else.” 

Oh.

“Oh.” He released her hands and she let them drop to her sides. She still wouldn’t look at him as she said.

“I really am sorry Chat, I just don’t-”

“No, that’s okay.” He cut her off. “He must be one lucky guy.” 

She didn’t say anything as she nodded at the ground. There was a long period of tense silence as he scuffed his foot on the ground. Eventually he spoke.

“So, what was the argument about?” She stared at him in surprise for a few seconds before gesturing over to the direction they usually start their patrol route. He nodded and she swung off, starting her story/rant as he followed.

**Author's Note:**

> are the characterizations right? probably not. did i enjoy writing it though? yes. did i take a break halfway through and watch the entirety of she's all that? also yes. (i also don't know any french or paris geography so bear with me)


End file.
